Rotten Boy, Grotesque Romance
by Chuugoku-chan
Summary: -Was I born to be in love with you? Through this thin wall I mumble alone, 'Love me.'- Allen will do anything to get Kanda as his own. Anything. Even kill. Implied LaYu, onesided AllenXKanda. Very dark fic, based off a Vocaloid song. R&R!


_Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or the song Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance in any way or form. _

_If you want to listen to the song, it's /watch?v=xGThHuZ3lBQ& on YouTube._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Atashi anata ni koi suru tame ni umareta no kashi ran?_

_(Was I born to be in love with you?)_

_Usui kabegoshi ni iuwa hitori tsubuyaku "aishite."_

_(Through this thin wall I mumble alone, "Love me.")_

Allen peeked through the crack in the wall hungrily, wishing to get even a glimpse into the room next door. It was empty, save for the bare necessities of life.

On a bedside table, a lotus hourglass glowed eerily. It was the only sign that Kanda lived in there, save for a drawer full of clothing.

The boy continued to take in the room with wide eyes, drinking in every detail. It was the first time that he's seen the room, and he was eager to know everything.

After all, when Kanda himself wouldn't spare any information, he had to find it on his own. When Kanda himself wouldn't give him any attention, he had to draw some to himself.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Asari tsudukeru aijou kurai misshitsu no naka de.,_

_(I keep hunting out your personal love information, in the closed door of myself.)_

_Itoshiki anata no okao furete nadete mitai na._

_(I wish I could touch your face, stroke your face, my sweetheart.)_

There was now a considerable pile of papers and photos of Kanda sitting in a box underneath Allen's bed. A small doll sat on his bed, in the likeness of a certain Japanese samurai.

He picked up the doll with his right hand, and stroked the cold, ceramic face with a black nail. A small, bitter smile emerged on Allen's face.

"Lenalee, Daisya, and Lavi…" he muttered, the eerie smile etched into his face. His eyes, once bright and full of life and hope, were slowly having their light blown out. He continued to absentmindedly stroke the doll's face while chanting the three names.

"I will not let anyone who touches Kanda apart from me survive," he hissed, and flung the doll back onto his bed. The face gained another crack. The closest people to Kanda that he could get his hands on would not see another sunrise.

Allen continued to peer through the crack in the wall.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Korewa korewa okyakusama?Kireina onnanoko ne._

_(Oh my, my, you have a guest? What a pretty girl she is!)_

_Sonnani sukinara itte? Koroshite hako ni tsumeru wa!_

_(Tell me how much you love her. I'll kill her and pack her up!)_

The dull grey eye scoped out the room. There were now two people inside it- Kanda, and a distinct redhead. The two, unaware of the voyeur, continued to share passion as if there was no tomorrow.

And there wouldn't be.

Allen's hand clenched, and a few droplets of blood fell onto the floor where his nails bit into the skin. A maniacal grin slowly spread on his face, and his black-ringed eyes widened to show many blood vessels.

"Savor it…savor it like you'll never get another chance to…because you won't!" Allen cackled, his hand clenching even tighter.

It wouldn't be the first person to fall to such a fate.

Daisya was already dead, saving Allen much trouble.

Lenalee had been murdered in the night with an ax from the armory. Her body was chopped up into indiscernible pieces and shoved into a brown cardboard box.

That box, along with the ax, was sealed up and placed outside Kanda's doorway. Her hair, still attached to the scalp, was hung from his doorknob.

The blood couldn't be scrubbed off, not even with all of Komui's tears.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Moeru shashin utsuru anoko. Ima doushiteru kashira?_

_(Burning pictures of that girl. I wonder what she is doing now?)_

_Atashi no koto suki ni saseru wa. Hora konnanimo aishite iru kara…_

_(You can do anything you want to me. Because I love you this much, you see?)_

A mountain of ash steadily grew as more and more photos were fed to the candle flame above it. The room smelled of rotting flesh and burnt paper. A skinny, trembling boy held another photo of Lenalee as it caught flame and crumbled into gray powder.

A picture of Lavi met the same fate as a pale hand held it over the flame.

Allen sat on his bed, watching the candlelight flicker and cast an eerie light into his room. He took great care to hide all the bloodstains and scratched furniture, but at that moment, the light revealed all of his secrets.

The ashes have been stinging at his eyes ever since he first started burning the pictures. When he tried to blink the pain away, his eyes filled with blood and trails of the red liquid left permanent marks on his cheeks.

"Moyashi, open up! I need to talk to you!" a loud voice boomed, angry and upset.

Allen's cracked lips curled into a dry smile, and he lifted himself up from his bed.

In his hand he held a small syringe.

"Geeze, BaKanda, why'd you have to be so loud?" he muttered, falsely cheerful when he opened the door. Then, without warning, he stabbed the syringe into Kanda's hand and watched the white liquid inside it flow out.

Within moments, the Japanese exorcist had fallen to the ground, unconscious.

When the coast was clear, two clammy hands pulled the prone figure into the room.

Allen tied a black cloth over Kanda's eyes and a pair of handcuffs around Kanda's wrists. Then, he clipped the handcuffs to a tall closet. Kanda hung from the closet with only a pair of metal handcuffs that were digging into his flesh. Blood dripped down his unmoving arms, until the pain snapped Kanda back into consciousness.

"Wh-what are you doing, moyashi…" Kanda murmured, still halfway gone. A sudden, sharp stinging on his cheek woke up him completely.

"I'll let you do whatever you want, Kanda," Allen whispered, and dragged the syringe's tip over Kanda's face. A thin trail of blood followed the needle.

The bloodless, cracked lips opened into a toothy grin. They resembled the dead more than the living.

"I love you so much, Yuu."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Anata o kugizuke hyouhon ni shitai wa._

_(I want to keep you completely riveted and I want to have a collection of you.)_

A single scream echoed in the night. Lavi woke up suddenly, and he immediately recognized Kanda's voice.

He sprang out of his room and flew across the building to where the sound was coming from. Muffled thuds and nearly silent screams came from a certain boy's door, and Lavi wrenched it open.

"Allen, what's going on?!" he shouted, before staring at shock at Allen's room.

Kanda's clothes and scattered pictures of mostly Kanda filled his range of sight before a sharp pain over his heart pricked. Blackness soon swallowed him.

Allen left Kanda alone for a brief moment to check on Lavi. Then, without a moment's delay, he pulled a machete from under his bed.

A sick thud was heard as Lavi's head rolled away from his body. The floor was covered with a puddle of his blood. The crazed boy started laughing uncontrollably, hacking away at Lavi's body as he did.

Kanda's blindfold was soon soaked through with his own tears. If he were like Lenalee and considered his life a jigsaw puzzle, then his puzzle would've been taken apart, shredded, and finally immolated.

Soon, when Allen found Lavi minced to his liking, he closed the door again and returned to his captive.

"Now that our distraction's gone, shall we continue?" he asked, licking up the tears and blood on Kanda's bruised and broken cheek.

There was no one who could save him now.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Nande anata naite iru no? Doushitano?_

_(Why are you crying? What's wrong?)_

_Kore no koto? Danbouru ni tsume konda karada goto daite ageru. _

_(Oh, this one? I'll affectionately hold a cardboard box that you'll be put in when you're dead.)_

The next morning, General Tiedoll found Kanda hanging from the closet and a cardboard box next sitting on Allen's bed. Blood seeped from the edges and the top, and smell of rotting flesh and burnt paper was overpowering.

Allen himself was nowhere to be found.

What Tiedoll didn't know was that the pictures, which once littered the room, were gone as well.

Kanda was rushed to the infirmary and put on life support because of his blood loss and injuries. They did not heal over the night because the moment they healed they had been opened again.

He was also in a coma, and did not look as if he would come out of it anytime soon.

Even though he was in that state, bloody tears leaked from his eyes.

Lifeless lips mouthed Lavi's name over and over again, but no sound came from them.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Door no mukou gawa ni present oku no._

_(I'll put a present behind the door.)_

_Anata ga sukina koneko no kubi o mainichi hitotsu zutsu._

_(A kitten head every single day for you, a cat lover.)_

Day after day, although Kanda could not see it, there was a cardboard box waiting for him outside the infirmary door.

Each day, a different minced body was brought out of those blood soaked boxes and buried behind the Order.

Allen flitted around London, but never failed to bring a new body of a close one to Kanda.

Kanda failed to wake up from his coma, but the list of names he mouthed grew longer and longer each day.

If one listened carefully, they could distinguish the names Lenalee, Lavi, Jerry, Noise Marie, and Komui.

It's as if he knew.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Moeru shasin utsuru ano ko. Sonna ko itano kashira?_

_(Burning photos of that girl. I wonder if she ever existed?)_

"_Aishite iru yo" sonna kotoba, karusugite hedo ga deru wayone._

_("I love you" such a cliché doesn't satisfy me, but makes me want to puke.)_

Allen threw a few more photos of Lavi into a roaring fire. The red flames swallowed the paper hungrily, leaving nothing but smoke and ash. The crazed exorcist leaned back, deeming this a job well done.

A smiling Lenalee flew into the crackling fire.

Allen held out a cold, clammy hand and tried to warm it. It remained cold and pale, and he unconsciously started to rub that hand on his shirt as if trying to get something off.

No matter how hard he scrubbed, he saw bloodstains on his hand. They refused to come off even when he dipped his hand into a vat of hot wax. The hot wax did nothing- it didn't even hurt him.

Nothing hurt him anymore.

The insane boy leaned back against a large rock, while the fire licked up more pictures. His good hand threw more photos into the fire while his other, now a stump, rested.

As a desperate last act, Noise Marie had cut off Allen's left arm.

Lifeless, unseeing eyes stared straight ahead. They remained open wide, as if trying to snag as much light as possible.

Allen saw nothing, though. Komui had splashed a burning chemical into his eyes, rendering them useless.

His lips were forever locked into a creepy smile. They had been burned into that shape by hot oil from Jerry has he, too, fought to save his life.

The fire kept growing as more photos and other papers were tossed in.

Soon, a small flame licked at Allen's bloodstained exorcist coat. The flame soon spread to his legs, then his torso, then his arms, then finally swallowed him up completely.

Allen barely registered the pain of being burned. Instead, he sprang to his feet and ran as fast as he could back to the Order's building.

Ignoring all the looks and yells coming at him, he flew down to the infirmary. Then, with his one charred hand, he wrenched the door open.

Kanda was still unaware of anything outside of his own mind.

A burning Allen stood by his bedside, and as he reached out to touch Kanda, his other arm crumbled into black flakes and ashes.

Everyone who had once known Allen's victims stood outside the infirmary, ready to charge in and kill him. To their surprise, though, the boy was dying on his own.

He collapsed onto the floor. His legs, which had burned first, had become black flakes as well. Only his bones remained, charred black.

Allen did not acknowledge that he was crumbling. He stared at Kanda with those lifeless, lightless eyes until at last even they were devoured by the fire.

No one tried to stop his burning. No one tried to save him.

"Kanda Yuu," Allen rasped out as he was reduced to nearly just a burning skeleton, "I'll be waiting for you…in hell…"

A choke followed, and the flames warped up violently as Allen dropped back onto the ground. No sound was heard from him as he slowly burned to ash completely.

"_Atashi wa anata o eien aishite ru…"_

_("I will eternally love you…")_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Whew. What a long one-shot, hmm? But if this were split into chapters, it wouldn't have the desire effect._

_I think I'm slowly going insane courtesy of this song. O_O_

_And if you hadn't picked it up, here's what really happened without all the drama. Allen loved Kanda, but realized that his feelings could not be reciprocated. Then, he grew jealous and very stalkerish to show that he knew Kanda best and Kanda was really his. Along the way, he raped Kanda. To eliminate possible competitors, Allen killed everyone who was close to the object of his "affection". _

_R&R please to show that my descent into madness wasn't for nothing!_

_~Chuu-chan~_


End file.
